Unintended Closet Ditching
by Gila Draper
Summary: After dealing with Caitie accidentally outing him Jamie must deal with the reprocussions. slash.
1. Unintended Closet Ditching

Love Is A Many Splendid Thing  
  
  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Caitie, Val, or Faustus. By the way, for those of you who don't remember, Faustus is the guy in the episode about recycling who sets off the stink bomb. He is in another scene where he's taking pictures and putting them on his computer.  
  
And by the way, I am sorry for leaving this story up when it had MAJOR LEAGUE problems going on with that screwed up last sentence (YES I meant to put gay instead of bisexual, it was a CRITICAL oversight.)  
  
So now, after a never ending cycle of computer problems I'm finally back working on it. I'm sure you're all running away in fear.  
  
Chapter 1: Unintended Closet Ditching  
  
"What about you and Jamie?" Val inquired impishly, reverting to her favorite, and Caitie's least favorite, topic of conversation.  
  
"What about me and Jamie?" Caitie asked uneasily, beginning to have a sinking sense of déjà vu. Hadn't the two of them already talked about this before? Couldn't Val just leave well enough alone?  
  
"Oh come on Caitie," Val teased as she stuffed various textbooks into her backpack, occasionally glancing at her planner to make sure she had the correct ones.  
  
"There is no me and Jamie," Caitie said quickly, and added, to throw her friend off the trail, "and besides, even if there WERE a me and Jamie.he hands with my friends, it would be totally uncool."  
  
Caitie checked her violet lipstick in her locker mirror and hoped against hope that Val would just leave it at that.  
  
"You said that last time," Val insisted, grabbing her calculator and stuffing it into the front pocket of her backpack.  
  
Jamie didn't like her talking about it, and Caitie groaned inwardly, trying to formulate various lies in her head. Even though many people knew, Jamie still strayed away from talking about it.  
  
"And I say it again because it's still true," Caitie insisted, giving her friend a very pointed look that clearly said, 'drop it'.  
  
But Val had never been one for subtle hints, and groping around for her Spanish folder the blonde complained, "but the two of you would make such an adorable couple. You both have that whole anti-establishment thing going."  
  
Caitie tugged at one purple streaked lock anxiously and managed to stutter out, "well, he's going with someone else anyway."  
  
Val turned to stare at her, "who? That Brianne girl?"  
  
Caitie averted her eyes from Val's face and rummaged aimlessly in her backpack and shrugged. Being noncommittal always worked.  
  
"CAITIE!" Val exclaimed, "you have to win him back! Show him that you're the girl he wants!" Caitie felt that Val was sounding dangerously like a motivational speaker.  
  
"That's sort of impossible," Caitie mumbled, beginning to wish that they'd never gotten off onto this topic.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short," Val scoffed, "its not impossible."  
  
Caitie suddenly clung to an impossible hope. Maybe he already HAD told Val. All of his bleacher-junkie friends knew, so he had probably told the squad. There was probably something on those EMT forms he had to fill out wasn't there?  
  
"Val, it IS sort of impossible. Jamie's gay." 


	2. Officially Screwed

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own them and don't claim to. Disney and all of those lovely people own them.  
  
Sorry about the screwed up last line in the last chapter that caused a lot of confused reviewers. Contrary to popular belief I DO know what I'm talking about and I do know the difference between homosexuality and bisexuality. I am bisexual. So therefore I really should know the difference. It was a typo, a very major typo, but a typo none the less. So please read and review despite my tragic error.  
  
Chapter 2: Officially Screwed  
  
Jamie was in a fairly good mood as he loped around a corner in Kingsbrook High. He had actually passed a French test that he hadn't studied for, he had gotten his motorcycle out of the shop and therefore no longer had to walk everywhere or snag rides from people and so he was on good terms with life right now.  
  
This mood was abruptly shot and killed as he turned the corner in time to hear his best friend and doppleganger say, "well it IS sort of impossible, Jamie's gay."  
  
He halted dead in his tracks, skidding into the next hall in time to see Val splutter and drop an armful of binders on the floor, simultaneously exclaiming, "WHAT?!"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Not bothering to stay around for an answer, Val stuffed the remainder of her things into her backpack, rose, and practically sprinted down the hallway past Caitie, past Jamie, and towards the front doors.  
  
As Caitie turned, yelling, "Val wait," she noticed Jamie, and suddenly averted her gaze towards the floor as Jamie glared at her.  
  
He slowly walked towards Caitie, seeming to be bigger and more intimidating the closer he came, and Caitie bit her lower lip.  
  
Despite being innately rebellious Caitie Roth was not stupid and she knew how much trouble she was in at this particular moment.  
  
"You TOLD her?" Jamie didn't even bother yelling. This was beyond yelling. This was verging on I'm-going-to-kill-someone-right-now material and Jamie just stared her down.  
  
Caitie fidgeted under his intense scrutiny, "I thought you were out to the squad."  
  
Jamie attempted to form a coherent sentence but found that he was too angry to speak and only managed to get out, "fuck off Caitie."  
  
"Jamie--" Caitie began, stepping towards him urgently.  
  
"Just fuck off Caitie, I seriously don't want to talk to you right now," Jamie growled, turning on his heel and stalking back down the hall and out the doors to Kingsport High.  
  
Caitie stood and watched him go, leaning back against her locker. Letting the cold metal press against her cheek she nearly groaned out loud.  
  
She was officially screwed. 


	3. A River Named Denial

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own them. Okay, in case you haven't noticed Love is a Many Splendid Thing has received a makeover complete with title change. So it's basically the same story but just tweaked a little in my attempts to better it. So please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 3: A River Named Denial  
  
Red light, turn signal, cars whipping by, Val drove aimlessly away from Kingsport High trying to concentrate on driving and only driving.  
  
She finally pulled off into the parking lot of the EMT station and sat at the wheel staring off blankly over the steering wheel and tried to pull herself out of her stupor, but this caused an unwanted thought to cross her mind, Jamie was gay.  
  
She felt herself stiffen and felt her hands grip the wheel a little more tightly than intended. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't think about Jamie's..whatever, right now.  
  
And so she picked up her purse from the passenger seat leaving in her backpack. Somehow she didn't think she'd be able to work now. She got out of the car and began walking toward the station still in something of a trance.  
  
Denial was good, denial was safe. In denial she didn't have to think about the fact that her perceptions of one boy had just been totally and completely shattered.  
  
It wasn't that she was AGAINST homosexuality or anything of the like, she'd always prided herself on being relatively open minded. Hell, she had to be open minded when being friends with Caitie Roth.  
  
But it was just that when you've gotten close to someone you think that you know nearly all the basics about them, their personality quirks, their work ethic, their sexuality. Just little things that make someone up that so many people take for granted.  
  
And Val had taken Jamie for granted.  
  
Shoving her belongings into her locker at the station she yanked out her uniform. Before she slammed the locker door shut she got a look at the pictures on the inside of the locker door of Jamie's initiation party into the squad.  
  
Smiling at the image of him gagging on the "punch" she realized that it might not matter so much. That he was just as gay now as he had been in that picture and that frankly, she didn't mind so much.  
  
Feeling better about the situation she slammed her locker shut and walked off to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
So much for denial. 


End file.
